To access some services offered by service providers, mobile devices are required to authenticate themselves to, for example, the service via a server (hereinafter “service server”) before the service server will allow the mobile devices access to the services. There are different existing protocols and architectures for authentication of a mobile device. In some protocols and architectures, a client obtains a ticket from an authentication server and then uses that ticket to access a service provided by the service server.
Many mobile devices today are able to browse the Internet using web browsers. In some systems, mobile devices communicate with web servers directly. In other systems, mobile devices communicate with web servers through a browsing proxy.